icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1969–70 Los Angeles Kings season
The 1969–70 Los Angeles Kings season was the third ever for the Los Angeles Kings in the National Hockey League. After qualifying for the playoffs in each of their first two seasons, under the direction of coach Red Kelly (who left to take the Pittsburgh job), the Kings fell into the basement of the Western Division. The team also fired coach Hal Laycoe after just 24 games. His replacement, Johnny Wilson, did not fare much better, winning just nine of the remaining 52 games on the schedule. Offseason In the Entry Draft, the Kings chose defensemen Dale Hoganson with their first pick, 16th overall in the second round. Regular season The Kings endured some long stretches of futility during the 1969-70 season: *From January 29 through March 5, they went 17 straight games without a victory (0-13-4) *From November 8 through November 29, they went 10 straight games without a victory (0-9-1) *From January 11 through January 25, and again from January 29 through February 15, they lost 8 straight games *From January 11 through February 15, they suffered 11 consecutive road losses. *Their only two victories away from home all season were: December 2 (4-3 at Oakland) and January 10 (6-4 at Minnesota) Season standings Game Log |- | November |- | December |- | January |- | February |- | March |- | April |} Playoffs *After reaching the post-season in their first two seasons, the Kings failed to make the playoffs in 1969-70. Player stats Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; MIN = Minutes; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions *May 14, 1969 – Acquired Ross Lonsberry and Eddie Shack from Boston for Ken Turlik and first round draft choices in both the 1971 and 1973 NHL Entry Drafts. *June 9, 1969 – Acquired Dennis Hextall and Leon Rochefort from New York for Real Lemieux *September 1, 1969 – Acquired Roger Cote from Phoenix Roadrunners (WHL) for Jim Murray. *January 24, 1970 – Acquired Dick Duff from Montreal for Dennis Hextall. *February 20, 1970 – Acquired Brian Gibbons, Garry Monahan and Matt Ravlich from Detroit for Gary Croteau, Larry Johnston and Dale Rolfe. *February 20, 1970 – Acquired Denis DeJordy, Gilles Marotte and Jim Stanfield from Chicago for Bryan Campbell, Gerry Desjardins and Bill White. *February 28, 1970 – Acquired Real Lemieux and Juha Widing from New York for Ted Irvine. Draft picks *NOTE: Back before 1979, the amateur draft was held with varying rules and procedures. In 1969, teams only needed to select as many player as they wanted to, which is why there were only four Kings players drafted. Goaltenders: • • Defensemen: • • • • • • • • • Forwards: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • References * Kings on Hockey Database Category:Los Angeles Kings seasons Category:1969 in hockey Category:1970 in hockey